The Kitsune Pirates
by Sheaon13
Summary: My name is Ryumi James Frensia but people just call me Ryu as I hate the name Ryumi. I am going to be the king of the pirates. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. Even after Kurt attacked and killed my parents. I'm the heir to the throne on a island in the Grandline to so there's that. Anyway I should start the story, enjoy! SYOC! Sumbit your ocs! Crew needed!
1. Prologue: A Day to Remember

**Sheaon13: I am sorry for um getting distracted and making this… Please forgive this poor author… Oh and this is my awesome co-author fireandicephoenix! Say hi!**

 **fireandicephoenix: hi guys.**

 **Sheaon13: We've been writing lots! And I get attacked by plot bunnies! Anyway, to the story!**

 **fireandicephoenix: Sheaon13 doesn't own One Piece or it's characters. We only own our ocs.**

* * *

Prologue: A Day to Remember

' _Falling, faster into the water below… The sky shining above, glaring at me, mocking me. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how I pictured my life ending. I wanted to be the pirate king… It isn't fair… All my dreams, crushed..._ ' A redhead boy about six years old thought falling towards the mouth of the hug sea king. Said sea king had thrown him up and was intent on eating him. At least that was the plan till a huge black bird swooped in and rescued him, flying back to an island. "What?" The six year old looked surprised. Someone saved him.

" **Are you alright?** " the black bird asked.

"I'm fine… but how are you talking?" the redhead asked.

" **Magic, or a devil fruit. You're choice** ," the black bird chuckled as he put the boy on the ground.

"I want to say magic, but I know its a devil fruit," the six year old said with a pout.

" **Devil fruits are like magic. No-one knows they how they work,** " the bird chuckled as he changed back into tall man with cooper blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The man looked to be in his late thirties or early forties.

"That means I have magic too!" the redhead said proudly.

"That's right," the man smiled to the boy. "Now, my name is Henry. What's your name?"

"Ryu," the six year old said with a smile. "Have you seen my older brother Trace? And my little brother Eren? They were in the wreck with me. Trace has black hair and blue eyes. We're not related by blood by he's like an older brother to me! He's fourteen. And my little brother has brown hair with red tips and my orange eyes. He's about a week old."

"I didn't see anyone but you, but my son Levi was helping someone who had a baby in their arms," Henry told the redhead. "My little boy is around your age. How old are you Ryu?"

"Six," the pirate king to be told him.

"My son Levi is six too," Henry smiled to the boy as a black haired boy with the same stunning eyes as Henry walked over with a baby.

"Mama. The baby isn't the breathing. What do I do?" the boy asked.

"Give him here Levi," Henry smiled as took the baby, rubbing where the baby's heart was and doing some CRP on the baby.

"Eren!" Ryu cried, seeing baby brother. "Did you find Trace as well? Is my big brother okay? He was with Eren! For that matter what's wrong with Ren?!"

"Ryumi! Thank the gods you're okay," a black haired teen said as he held the redhead close. He was soaking wet and looked very worried about the little baby. He had let Levi carry him mainly because he wouldn't give the baby back. He rushed off with the baby before Trace could stop him as well.

The baby coughed a few times before he started crying. "There we go little fella," Henry smiled as he put the baby lightly over his shoulder and patted the baby's back as he was coughing a little

"Eren! Can I have my little brother back?" Ryu asked as he held his arms out.

"No! Mine!" Levi told the redhead as he put his arms to Henry. "I want baby!"

Ryumi looked ready to cry. "But he's my little brother!"

"Levi, be nice," Henry told his son who just huffed. "I will give him to back to you and Trace, Ryu, once you three have a warm shower and dry off and change your clothes. You'll get sick otherwise." Handing the baby to Levi and looking at his son seriously. "You show them where the house is and let Trace and Ryu have a shower or bath while you shower and dry Eren. When I get back after looking to see if we have more survivors, you are to give Eren back. Am I understood Levi? Do I have to call papa?"

"I understand, but call papa. I want a baby!" the black haired six year old told his mama.

"You can share my brother with me," Ryu told him. "My mama and papa were both males too. They had this gene that's really only common on our island called the mpreg gene. Females are pretty rare where we live. The island is in the grandline! Levi, _would_ you be okay with me sharing Ren with you? He can be both our brothers if you want?"

"Mama and papa are both males! And okay!" Levi told the orange eyed six year old. "Mama lives here with me and papa sails around the world! He comes back for visits and gives me and mama presents and he makes mama go red in the face when he hugs him sometimes."

"I miss my mama and papa… Mama and papa wouldn't wake up thanks to Kurt… Trace had run away with me and Eren… We made as far as here, in the west blue, till a sea king attacked and the ship crashed…" Ryu said teary eyed.

"I'll have a look around and see if I can find anyone. Alright? Then I will be at the house," Henry told the boys. "You boys are staying with us, alright?

"Mama and papa weren't on the ship with us. I tried shaking them awake and there was so much red liquid coming out of them… Trace picked me up and then Eren up and ran…" Ryu told the man. "That was a week ago. Eren had just been born an hour ago when that had happened… Trace wouldn't tell me why they wouldn't wake up…"

"So was there anyone else on the ship besides you, Eren and Trace?" Henry smiled as he bent down to Ryu's level. He could understand why Trace didn't tell the boy the truth, how do you explain to a six year old that their parents are dead and never coming back?

"Just the sailors," Ryu told him. "Oh and Oliver! He's thirteen. He pushed me out of the way of the sea king and then jumped out of the way himself. He's Eren's _Garde Royal_ ," Ryu told him, speaking in french for the last word. The copper haired man couldn't place the accent both him and Trace had till that moment when the redhead spoke french. The redhead took this moment to get out of his older brother figure's arms. (Royal Guard)

"Then why don't I go see if I can find Oliver and the sailors and you boys go to my house and wait for me?" Henry smiled to the boys and Levi seemed to be in love with baby as he holding the little fella against his heart. "I'll feed Eren when I get back."

"That would be great if you look for Oliver and the others," The teen nodded to the man. He was hoping Oliver was okay.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can be. Levi, show to them to the house, okay?" The devil fruit eater said smiling to his son before changing into a large black bird and taking off to the sky.

"Okay mama!" the black haired boy smiled as he took Ryu's hand and held the little boy in his other hand easily. "Lets go!"

"Oi, two hands on the baby at all times," Trace told the six year old.

"Trace says that to me too, so don't worry about it," Ryumi giggled at the black haired teen.

"That's because you might accidentally drop him if you hold in one hand, like Oliver almost did, remember Ryu?" Trace told the redhead as Levi let go of Ryu's hand and held with both hands.

"No drop baby! Baby little and fragile and die!" Levi said as he was holding the baby with both hands. But he walked right next to the redhead.

" _Ouais, et il a appris sa leçon de ne pas laisser tomber mon petit frère aussi_ ," Ryu said in an overly cheerful voice. He didn't take to well to when Eren got hurt. He was an overprotective brother. He basically pranked Oliver non-stop and he still hasn't stopped after Oliver dropped him. He was planning on stopping tomorrow or the next day soon. (Yep, and he learned his lesson not to drop my baby brother too)

"You can meet Jace! He's my friend! He's really shy!" The six year old smiled to the redhead. It was clear the black haired boy had no idea what the redhead had said. "He's eight!"

"I wish I had a friend… I was stuck in the castle and there weren't many other kids and the ones that were their were the servants kids and were too afraid to be my friend because I was the heir to the throne…" The redhead said, looking upset.

"Jace and I can be your friends!" Levi smiled to the redhead.

"I'd like that," Ryu smiled.

"Cool!" the black haired boy smiled as they were walking and then went left, walking along a path and seemed to be hidden among the trees. It was like a secret path, Trace liked but didn't like it at the same time.

"I thought we were going to your house so me and Trace could get warmed up?" The future pirate captain asked as he suddenly sneezed and shivered. "I'm cold…"

"We are. We live in the house in the forest," Levi said as he pointed to a rock. "See? We're not far now. That rock looks like cat, so we're really close." Walking round a bend, they came to a huge space with several vegetable packs and some fruit trees and a beautiful big house. "See! Home!"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up Vi? I wanna be the king of the pirates!" Ryu told Levi before he started sneezing again.

"Um…. I don't know. An explorer like papa maybe?" the black haired boy said not having thought about it before. "Or maybe a gunmen like mama? I don't know."

"You could join me and be on my crew!" Ryumi told him.

"Okay!" Levi nodded as he pushed open the door to the house.

"You leave your house door open?" Trace said with a raised eyebrowed.

"Yeah. Everyone on the island is mama's and papa's friend," the six year old nodded to the taller black and older black hair kid. "Why would we lock our door?"

"Levi..." an upset voice said as he walked into the house. There was a blonde haired boy sitting at the bottom step. He had bruises and a black eye.

"Jace! What happened?!" Levi asked his best friend as he ran over him.

"Can I stay here with you? Please? I don't want to go home..." Jace cried as he hugged his best friend. "I don't want to go home..."

"Of course you can stay! You can sleep in my room!" Levi nodded his head. "Jace, this is Ryu and Trace. Ryu and Trace, this Jace. This little one is Eren!" Showing Jace the baby. "I need to show Trace and Ryu to the bathroom so they can have a shower and warm up. Can you get the fire going for me?"

"Sure, thanks Levi," Jace nodded as he was rubbing his eyes and smiled to Ryu and Trace. "Hello… I'm Jace..."

Trace couldn't help that blush that crossed his face. The blonde kid was so cute… sure, he was a kid and six years older than the blonde. But he could tell he was going to grow up and be very good looking and the kid was tall and cute and Trace wouldn't have guessed that the blonde was only eight. He would have thought that Jace was closer to his age.

"Hi! Vi said we could be friends, is it okay with you if we're friends? Eren is my little brother, in case you wondering so um yeah…" Ryu said, nervously.

"Sure… we can be friends," The blonde nodded with a soft smile on his face.

"Yay!" Ryu cheered with his hands thrown up the air. "Maybe when you're older you can join my crew! I'm going to be the kind of the pirates! Trace is going to be my first mate! Eren will be the cabin boy! And whatever you and Levi want to be you can be!"

"If Levi is going to be there, sure," Jace nodded his head.

"What would you like to be on the crew?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know..." Jace said quietly, half hiding behind Levi. Despite their obvious height difference.

"We can figure it out as we get closer," the redhead smiled to the blonde before turning his head to the black haired teen. "What about you Levi?"

"I don't know. Explorer like papa? Gunman like mama? I like music too! Music is fun!" Levi smiled as Jace walked into the lounge to start the fire and Levi showed Trace and Ryu to where the bathroom was so that they could have a warm shower to warm up. "I'll get some clothes for you guys then do a bath for Eren. Okay?"

"Then you could be the musician!" Ryu smiled and told the black haired boy the same age as him. "You should have a position that you love! I'll help Jace find a position he loves to do as well! And okay we will do that!"

"Here's the bathroom. There are towels already in there. Just use them," the musician told the two.

"Will you take a bath with me Trace?" Ryu asked.

"Of course," Trace smiled to Ryu. "We have a shower first while waiting for the bath to fill up."

"Then bubble bath!" Ryumi told him.

"Sure," the teen smiled as Levi walked off to get them some clothes. "Are you going to bring the clothes into the bathroom Levi? Or leave outside it? Take them to lounge room?" Which was where Trace was guessing that Jace had walked off to start the fire.

"I thought the lounge. Then I could put the clothes near the fire and the clothes could be nice and warm for you. Do you want normal clothes or pyjamas?" Levi asked them.

"Do you have Pjs with foxes on them?" Ryu asked the other. "I love foxes! Foxes are the best animal in the world! See?" Transforming into a small nine tailed kitsune, or mythical fox creature, made of fire and about the size of eight week old labrador puppy.

"I think so, and cool! I would show you my powers but they're icey and cold and you guys might get sick if I do," Levi commented as he opened a door. "I'll show you guys after your shower."

Trace opened the door to he bathroom and closed it once Ryu was inside with him. Trace started up the shower so that it was warm for the redhead and then walked over to the bath and turned it on so it could fill up. Adding some bubble bath that he could find.

"Get undressed and hope into the shower Prince Ryu," Trace told the redhead as he was making sure the hot water was going in the bath tube.

"Mmkay!" Ryu nodded, transforming back to normal and doing just that.

* * *

A few hours later…

Levi was curled up on the couch sleeping with Eren on his chest. Jace was sitting on the ground in front of the couch near the black haired boy. Just watching the fire that he had got going for Levi's guests.

"Vi," Ryu whined as he was poking the black haired boy. "I want Eren."

"Levi is sleeping. You can just take the baby if you want him," Jace commented as he had his legs pulled into his chest.

"But then Vi might freak out," Ryu told him then resumed poking Levi's cheek. "I don't want to scare him."

"Sleepy… go away mama..." Levi muttered as one hand swatted at the redhead.

"Not mama," the redhead told him. "I want Eren."

"Mine..." the blue eyed boy complained as he was rubbing his eyes.

"He's mine too," Ryu huffed at the black haired six year old. "I wanna hold my baby brother!"

"Fine… take him then..." Levi said moving his arms off the baby off his chest.

"Thank you!" Ryu beamed at Levi as he took his brother, holding him near his heart like he knew that Eren liked so much.

"Whatever," Levi muttered as he got on the ground. Jace removed his arms and straightened out his legs as the six year used him as a pillow and easily fell back to sleep. Jace looked outside and could see that it was already dark. Henry hasn't come back yet and that worried the blonde eight year old. Where Henry?

"I wonder where Mr. Henry is… I'm worried… mama and papa always said bad things happen after dark… And that one should never go out after dark..." the redhead said.

"I don't know..." Jace said sounding worried. "I thought Henry would be back by now… it's past dinner time and he normally gets Levi ready for bed about now..."

At the mention of dinner the redhead's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry…" Ryu whimpered as he wrapped one hand around his stomach, seeing how he was still holding Eren. They hadn't had dinner yet.

"I'll go make us all something to eat," Trace smiled to the redhead as he ruffled his hair "And both hands on the baby Ry."

"Right, sorry," Ryu apologized as he resumed holding the sleeping Eren with both hands. Ryu placed a kiss on the top of the baby's head, very happy to have his little brother with him. A snail that was on a desk in the corner of the room suddenly started ringing loudly and it startled the sleeping one week old baby. The baby boy started crying very loudly. Everyone in the room looked over to it. No-one had expected it to suddenly ring as Levi stirred again rubbing eyes as he sat up.

"Shh, Ren it's okay, it's okay," Ryu said softly as he rocked him, trying to calm him down. "Ryry is here, don't worry."

"Papa is calling late again..." Levi muttered sleepily as he got up, walked over to the snail and answered it. "Hi papa..." the six year yawned.

"Hey Spitfire, is Chicken there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I don't think mama is home yet..." the black haired six year old said rubbing his eyes and looking at Trace and Jace. "Did mama come home yet?"

"No," Trace shook his head.

"Not that I heard or saw," the blonde answered with a shake of his head. "Hi Mr. Malic!"

"Malic, just Malic. I keeping saying that. Calling me Mr makes me feel old!" the voice complained.

"But papa is old," Levi yawned.

"How hurtful!" Malic said, sounding hurt. "That's so mean! Stop being so mean to me Spitfire! I'll have you know I'm quiet young at thirty-five!"

"Old," Levi repeated to Malic. "Papa should come home and make baby with mama."

"I should! It would be fun~" Malic laughed. Unfortunately this was what Henry walked into hearing, having just gotten home.

"And Jace is living with us and being my new big brother. His papa beat up him again," Levi told his papa.

"Malic, are you corrupting our son again?" Henry said as he walked into the lounge with blood on his clothes.

"Mama!" Levi shouted as he ran over to Henry with the snail and hugged his legs.

"What? I love to corrupt him," Malic said to his husband. "Also Levi, tell mama to go and beat up Jace's papa for me okay? It seems he needs to be taught a lesson… again."

"I'm right here," Henry sighed as he took the snail from Levi. "And we'll talk later Jace sweetie, okay?"

"Okay..." Jace nodded.

"I know," Malic chirped happily. "I'm going to be home soon. I was on my way when I called and Spitfire just gave me more of a reason to come home. We should make another baby~"

"Levi is just saying that because he saved a baby and teenager from drowning today," the copper haired man sighed as Levi was looking at Henry. "I saved another little boy whose the same age as Levi. I could only find one other person from the boat crash. I dropped him off to Doc. I'm going to take Trace, Ryu and Eren to see him tomorrow."

"But I want another baby," Malic whined, sounding like he was pouting. Henry was sure his husband was pouting on the other side. "Please~ It'll be fun~ And you know you wanna~"

"We can't make what I already have and am," Henry told his husband.

"You're already… You're pregnant?" Malic asked in shock.

"Yes, from your last visit ten or so months ago. I already found last out week. How the hell I have been pregnant for ten or some odd months and not known is beyond me," Henry sighed as he sat on the couch.

"My mama was pregnant for five months but he said that it could last up to a year for other males," Ryu told Henry as he had finally calmed down his little brother.

"I know Ryu sweetie. I was pregnant with Levi for thirteen months," The thirty something man smiled to the redhead.

"So you were really big?" Ryu asked Henry. "Mama was big when he was pregnant with Ren!"

"It was like having a watermelon taped to me," Henry sighed as he patted Levi's head. "I normally start to show around eleven months. Which should be in a week Doc thinks."

"So that's the kid that's Levi's age? I wanna keep him!" Malic told Henry.

"Well considering his parents are… I will talk to about it fully later Malic. But yes, I was thinking if Trace and Ryu want, that could live with us," Henry said as the baby was sucking at Ryu's shirt and making whimpering sounds.

"I think Eren is hungry too… I don't know how to fix that…" The future pirate captain said as he looked to Henry. "Mama would never let me see when he fed Eren. And he would never let me help either…"

"I don't fully blame your mama on that," Henry commented as Levi was staring at him. "I'll feed him Ryu. I'll give him back to you once I have. What is it Levi?"

"You have blood on you mama," Levi said pointing to the blood stains on his clothes.

"I know. I found someone and they were hurt and bleeding," Henry told the boy who nodded his understanding. Henry was telling him that it wasn't his blood, but someone else's on him.

"Was he wearing a grey cloak and had orange hair?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, he did," Henry nodded to redhead. "I took him right to the doctor the moment I found him. He was bleeding badly and looked very pale."

"That was Oliver!" the redhead told him. "Is he okay?"

"He was hurt, but I think he should be okay. He was alive and breathing when I last saw him," Henry told the redhead as he took Eren and moved his shirt. Eren latched right onto Henry's nipple and started sucking. Seeming happy as he was feeding.

"That's how you feed a baby?" the orange eyed boy asked, surprised.

"Yes, but only grown ups can do it," the copper haired man told the boy. "So you boys can't. And neither can Malic because he isn't pregnant, nor has he had a baby." Making sure that the boys understand that they couldn't feed or do what Henry was doing. "But when he gets older. We can move him onto bottles and you boys can help feed him then."

"Oh! So only mamas can do it!" Ryu realised as Henry told him that. "Okay then! I'll help when he gets older!"

"Good boy," Henry smiled to the redhead. "How long until you get home Mally? A few months? Weeks? Days?"

"About three days if all goes well," Malic told him.

"Alright, we'll talk then about everything," Henry told his husband. "I need to organise these bys something to eat and then get them to bed. It's getting late." Henry hadn't meant to be out for long.

"I got dinner," Trace told him from in the kitchen. "I've already started it!"

"Thank you Trace!" Henry said from the couch. "Ryu, you look very cute with those black PJs with the orange fox on them." Smiling to the redhead. "I'll do something about Jace's dad tomorrow. Alright Mally?"

"Yeah! Foxes are the best animal in the world!" Ryu told him. "I can turn into a fox with nine tails and made of fire!"

"That's very cool," the thirty-nine year old man smiled to the redhead.

"I can make ice and snow and make it cold!" Levi told Ryu as he made a fox out of ice in his hand. "See!"

"Awesome!" Ryu said with stars in his eyes.

"Alright Chicken. I'll call you first thing in the morning to let you know how things are going. Later, love you~" Malic told Henry.

"Where are Trace, Ryu and Eren sleeping?" Jace asked.

"I want to sleep with Vi!" Ryu told Henry.

"Love you too Mally. Levi, say good night to papa," Henry told their son.

"Good night papa!" Levi said to Malic as he kissed the snail. "Sending love and smiles and hugs! Love you!"

"Love you too Spitfire! I'm sending you, mama, Jace, the new boys and baby kisses, hugs and more from my end too," Malic said brightly.

"So does that mean your my second papa?" Ryu asked.

"If you would like me to be your second papa and Chicken your second mama, yes. But we won't force anything on you," Malic told the six year old.

"Love you then papa!" Ryu beamed. "Please be careful."

"Alway am Sparkplug," Malic laughed lightly. "Alright. Talk to you all in the morning. Love you and miss you."

"Love and miss you too," Henry and Levi said at the same time before the snail hung up. "If you want to sleep Levi, I'm fine with that. But Eren is sleeping with me okay? In case he wakes up needing to be fed in the middle of the night. Baby sleeps and eat lots when they're this little." It was probably a good thing that Henry had kept all of Levi's old baby and toddler things. Sure, Henry had planned to have another child or two with Malic. But it still a good thing that Henry kept the things instead of throwing them out and then having to get new things.

"Can I sleep with you _and_ Levi, mama?" the pirate king to be asked.

"If you like too, sure," Henry smiled to the redhead. "Are you okay with that Levi?"

"Yes," Levi nodded to his mama. "Jace can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep with mama, Eren and Ryu in mama's bed. Because mama's and papa's bed is really big."

* * *

Eleven years later…

"So we're going to be setting out today, huh Vi?" Ryu asked as he smiled at Levi.

"That we are," Levi nodded with a smile. "It's going to fun. Right?"

"Where we going Levi-nii? Ryu-nii?" a brown haired eleven year old asked his two older brothers. "Where's Trace-nii and Jace-nii?"

"Trace and Jace are already on the ship," Ryu told him. "You have Oliver with you right?"

"Yes!" the boy nodded as he pointed to the trees. "He's over there." The brown haired boy also had red tips at the end of his hair and he was holding onto another boy's hand. "We wanted to go to the ship with you!"

"Yeah, I already decided you two were coming with anyway. I promised mama and papa I would take care of my _petits frères_ ," the redhead told him. "I'm going to try and get one or two new crew members then we are going to the Grandline to find the One Piece! It's going to be great, Eren, Jai."

"I hope!" Eren smiled as the copper haired boy let go of Eren's hand and hugged Levi's legs.

"Don't worry Jai. We'll go say bye mama," Levi smiled as he picked the almost eleven year old up.

"I still don't understand why you have to be his favourite," Ryu pouted.

"Because I'm better than you, obviously!" Levi said teasing as he spat out his tongue at the redhead.

"Eren, who is your favourite?" Ryu asked, honestly curious as well as pointedly ignoring Levi. He never really asked before. He asked Jai and he had pointed to Levi.

"Jai!" Eren answered as he hugged Ryu. "Or do you mean favourite big brother?"

"No, no, my feelings are hurt!" the pirate captain pouted to his little brother. "It's so mean! I wanted to be someone's favourite!"

"But you're Levi-nii's favourite. Why does it matter?" Eren asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Because Levi has Jai! And I don't have any cute younger brothers who thinks I'm his favourite!" Ryu pouted, obviously sulking.

"Ryry is my favourite big brother! Trace-nii is big meanie!" the cabin boy told the redhead. "And Jace-nii is weird."

"Trace is my favourite though!" Ryu said to his little brother. "You're second." Teasing Eren with that. Ryu didn't consider Levi to be his brother for the sole reason that he liked him like he would a boyfriend. Not that he has ever had a boyfriend, but he had it bad for the black haired teen. If he did consider him a brother he would probably be in a tie with Trace.

"Levi is always Jai's favourite. It's mean!" Eren complained to the redhead. "I'm no-one's favourite." Pouting as he hugged the redhead harder. Ryu laughed as he picked little Eren up, smiling at him.

"Ru, I'm taking Jai to say bye mama. I'll meet you guys at the ship, okay?" Levi said as Jai had his head buried into Levi's chest. The little copper haired boy has always been clingy to Levi and they were sure it would only get worse with strangers around. Jai clung to Levi like glue when there were people around, especially strangers.

"I'm coming with you," Ryu told Levi. "And I can't choose between you and Jai though Eren, so you have to settle for second. Though I'm pretty sure Oliver thinks your his favourite. Right Oliver?"

"Of course, Eren will always be my favourite," Oliver smiled as he walked over. "Let's go then. Before Trace tries to jump Jace since they're alone."

"The two of them are dating so I'm pretty sure that will happen sooner or later," Ryu reminded him.

"Since when was this and why wasn't I informed?" Levi commented as they were walking. The black haired teen easily carried Jai, since the boy was on the short and smaller side of kids' his age.

"I have no idea why you weren't told. They've been dating for a few months now," the redhead said, sounding confused. Levi should've been told about the two of them dating…

"It's because Levi-nii would death glare Trace-nii," the brown haired boy told him from Ryu's arms. "Jace-nii said Levi-nii glares at people lots!"

"But Trace is our older brother and Levi has approved of Trace and Jace from the beginning," Ryu said, sounding confused again. Did Jace and Trace not know that? "There was a reason why he glared all those other people away. He wanted Jace and Trace together. It was clear from the get go that they both liked each other. At least it was clear with Trace."

"I'll talk to Jace about it later," Levi said with a small wave of his hand. "It's not that big of a deal." Jace was just being worrywart, again.

"So is it like you and Levi-nii? How you two like each other?" Eren asked.

"What are you talking about it?" the black haired teen said to Eren as he looked shocked by this new fact.

"You two look at each other with love in your eyes! And Ryry-nii sometimes stutters and blushes too! And so do you! Like when you two had the accidental kiss!" Eren told him. Ryu was doing a very good impression of a tomato by the time Eren finished.

"Eren is right you both clearly like each other," Oliver agreed, only making Ryu redder with that comment. "Ryu blushes more than you though. But you still blush."

"I do no such thing," Levi said with a slight blush over his face.

"But your doing so now!" the cabin boy argued.

"Am not. It's just hot," the musician told Eren as he was walking faster. Jai was looking up at Levi's face and just hugging his brother more.

"But it's winter and it's going to snow some time today!" Eren argued with the teen more.

"He's got you there Levi," The orange haired twenty-four year old laughed.

"Shut up!" Levi said, blushing worse. Jai snuggled into Levi's arms easily as he closed his eyes and Levi couldn't help but smile down at the little boy in his arms, Jai snuggling grabbing his attention away. "Let's just go say bye to mama and go to the ship. Jai's tired."

"But papa said to get Ryry-nii to confess by the time we get to the ship," the eleven year old said.

"Ru, remind me when we see papa again that I need to kill him," the black haired teen told the redhead. The teen was still annoyed at his father for what he did last year when he told Eren and Jai about sex. Luckily, Jai had fallen asleep during the explanation, so he wasn't really listening. Though the day after Jai's tenth birthday, about three months after Eren's, Malic had told him what sex was. Levi was still mad about that too.

"Right," the redhead nodded as they stopped.

"Jai, we're here buddy," Levi said shaking him a little. The boy fell asleep and it had Levi worried. He wasn't sure if it was normal for a kid to sleep as much as Jai does.

Jai rubbed his eyes as sat up a little. "Mama?" Looking at small grave and getting teary eyed.

"What's wrong baby?" Henry asked as he got down from a ladder.

"Mama!" Jai said looking at him and putting his arms for him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the copper haired man said as he put the basket of fruit in his hands on the ground and walked over. Jai clung to Henry the moment he got close enough. Levi knew that Jai had nightmares at times and he got very scared and worried that Henry would die. Like they're pet dog did, that was who the grave belonged to.

"Hey! Don't I get a goodbye hug too?" a tall black haired male asked with a pout.

"Papa!" Jai smiled happily seeing him.

"Hello little Black Blood," Malic smiled he engulfed Jai and Henry into a hug. "You joining or what Spitfire?"

"How about I kill you?" Levi said looking annoyed.

"How about we say you did and don't?" the black haired man smiled to his oldest son.

"He's annoyed about how you decided to tell Eren to make sure I confess to Vi," Ryu told him, glaring pointedly at the man. He never should've told Malic that he had a crush on Levi. He knew better.

"What? You two should confess to each other and get together already. It makes things less awkward for everyone later Sparkplug," Malic told the redhead.

"Malic, I told you to the give the boys time. They will get together when they are ready," the copper haired man told his husband as he hit him in the gut with the back of his hand.

"Mama!" Ryu cried, his face beet red. "That's not helping!"

"Mama is meant to be helping you? I thought he was meant to help me, he is my husband," Malic teased the redhead.

"I'll help you in a minute," Henry said looking annoyed, making a threat out of the line. "Six feet under." Malic just laughed as he thought the threat was cute and hilarious. He knew Henry couldn't actually hurt him. Not unless his husband was really pissed off about something. Then Henry smiled to his oldest biological son. "Now Levi, come here so I can hug my baby."

"I still don't think you boys taking Little Dove and Black Blood is a good idea, what if something happens?" the explorer said as he was hugging Jai. The little copper haired boy was being hugged sandwiched between his mama and papa.

Levi ignored Malic and hugged Henry and Jai, mostly Henry. "Miss you already mama."

"Miss you already too baby," the copper haired man told the seventeen year old as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Ryu, you and Eren come here too. I want to give all of my babies hugs."

"Jai and Eren are coming with," Ryu said stubbornly. "They are my precious little brothers. They're coming with and that's final."

"I'll be fine Malic," Henry told his husband as he hit him again. Levi pulled Ryu and Eren for the hug and just snuggled against Henry. "Besides, you're likely to see them more than I am and you can check on them."

"No you won't be fine," Malic told him. "You are being stubborn Chicken. And if you have to take them, then me and mama are going to go and make you another little brother~"

"No!" Jai told Malic. "Mama have us. Mama no need new baby." Hugging Henry tightly.

"But I want another little one!" Malic pouted.

"One who would old enough to be our son's child?" Henry said looking at Malic with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" the forty-six year old told his husband. "I want another little one!"

"Don't you think we're getting too old for this?" Henry sighed at Malic.

"Never!" Malic argued teasingly with his lover. "Besides I'm planning on staying until the baby is born because you won't have anyone else to here to help you during the pregnancy."

"So like when I fell pregnant with Levi? Until Josh come to see me and then stayed for a while?" the fifty year old said looking at his husband.

"Exactly," Malic nodded and snuggled into the cooper haired man. "I'm sure the marines and whatever pirate crew that wants to hire me is willing to wait until you give birth for me to go searching for whatever they want. I am the best explorer out there."

"Well, that is true," Henry laughed lightly as Jai shook his head. "Jai baby, we're not replacing you and the others." Jai shook his head again and held onto his mama. "Levi and you are so different." Henry sighed as he petted Jai's head.

"I was exactly like Black Blood when I was younger," Malic sighed, remembering exactly what caused him to change. Malic grit his teeth as he thought about his asshole of a father. The one that killed his mother and little brother. He couldn't protect them, so he had to grow stronger, had to keep people from getting too close so they wouldn't get hurt too. The only way to do that was to show a sadistic side, push people away by being mean. Luckily though, his older brother James was still alive and currently a Marine Admiral. "Never change Black Blood."

"What? Took three years to talk, refused to sleep unless your big brother was in bed with you and didn't start walking until you were two?" Henry said looking at Malic. Henry had been worried he had something wrong with Jai. Levi was the first baby in the mothers group to walk and talk. Jai was the last. Jai still has a few problems with talking, but Levi had some problems when he was speaking, so it wasn't that bad. Jai was and still is though, much quieter than Levi ever was.

"Yes, I was exactly like that," Malic nodded. "My dad thought it weakness and so tried to beat it out of me. It didn't really work. Well not until he decided to kill my mom and little brother, Eric. But you know that already."

"Yes hon, I know," the copper haired male nodded as he gave Malic a kiss on the nose.

"Mama no need baby," Jai told the pair.

"Levi was very excited when I was pregnant with you Jai. He even picked your name," Henry told his youngest son. "A baby isn't bad. It gives you someone else to love."

"I like being youngest!" Jai huffed and looked away from Henry and Malic. "Youngest favourite. I like being favourite."

"You will always be my favourite Jai," Levi laughed as he ruffled Jai's hair.

"Eren and Ryu too?" Jai asked.

"Yes, they're my favourites too. And yes Jai, you're their favourite too," Levi nodded to his little brother. "A little brother or sister isn't a bad thing either. It means that papa will have photos and stories to tell us when he visits."

"If it's a girl I want to use the name Alice," Malic told Henry. "For no other reason than I like that name!"

"Okay, and Jai can choose the boy name," Henry nodded as he looked at Jai.

"... no baby," Jai said stubbornly.

"Jai, we can't stop mama and papa from having a baby if they want one," Levi sighed at his little brother. Why was Jai being stubborn about this? Levi looked to Eren and Ryu, his eyes were saying everything. They needed to reinforce to Jai he is their favourite and a baby wouldn't change that. Jai seemed to have a some kind of unwritten fear of being replaced because of a new baby.

"Jai always favourite! Jai number one!" Eren told the almost eleven year old. "We're almost like twins! Jai can never be replaced, right Ryry-nii?"

"Right Ren," Ryu nodded with a smile. "After all, we're leaving now. Not hanging around for the new baby to be born and taking the baby with us. So clearly Jai is the favourite and the new baby isn't. Besides Jai, you don't want mama to get lonely without us being here do you? The new baby will stop mama from being lonely without his favourite here."

"... but new baby be new favourite… don't want that..." the copper haired eleven year old said hugging Henry. Henry just soaked up the hugs, Jai was rarely this clingy with him, so excuse Henry that he was enjoying the fact that Jai wasn't being clingy to Malic or Levi and didn't want his mama.

"The new baby will just be another favourite. We're all Mama's and papa's favourite so there's no way we could be replace," Ryu told Jai. "You won't be replaced, there will just be an extra favourite. Kinda like getting crew members. We're trying to add to our family."

"... okay..." Jai nodded seeming to understand what Ryu was saying.

"What do you want the baby to be called if it's a boy, Jai?" Henry smiled to the little boy happily.

"..." Jai said nothing as he was thinking. "Eric! After papa's little brother."

"I love that name," Malic stated with a smile. "Your such a sweetheart, little Black Blood."

"Unlike some people," Ryu said, teasing his papa

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very sweet!" Malic said sticking his tongue out.

"That is a very good choice for a name," Henry told Jai who was smiling brightly at being praised by both his papa and mama. "You be good for your big brothers and you all stay safe. I'll make sure to call you guys at least once a week to check on you and I'll follow the papers the best I can to know what you boys are up to."

"Of course we'll stay safe! And I'll try to answer when I can. Just be looking for the Kitsune Pirates in the news paper alright?" Ryu smirked.

"Okay, I can do that," Henry smiled to the redhead. "Papa, me and the new baby will do that while we're looking at the papers. I'll make sure the new baby will know exactly who all of his brothers are."

* * *

 **Sheaon13: This is the story at chapter 1 there will be a one year time skip. And this is a SYOC so send the ocs in either a review or pm. The oc sheet will be at the bottom. I need the crew, marines, other pirates and maybe or two supernovas. In case you're wondering the positions we currently have are Levi - Musician, Ryu - Captain, Jai and Eren - cabin boys, Oliver - babysitter/navigator, Trace - first mate, Jace - doctor. The crew members still needed are the Chef, Sniper, Archaeologist, Communications Expert, Helmsman, Nurse, Jack of AllTrades, Shipwright and Weapons Expert/Maker. And don't forget to follow, fave and review. Thank you.**

Name:

Nickname:

Epithet:

Personality:

Appearance:

Species (merfolk; human, halfie,):

Age:

Birthday:

Gender (female, male, other):

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Quirks:

Devil fruit (attack names, abilities, etc):

Extra abilities (for characters that aren't human):

Fighting style/weapon:

Affiliation (Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary, Civilian or others):

Crew name:

Position:

Blue (East, West, North, South, Grandline- Paradise/New World):

Backstory:

Other information:


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos at the Castle

**Sheaon13: Hello everyone, first things first I wanted to say that the whole blue thing on the oc sheet is where you wanted them to meet. I was only accepting three crew members in the west blue and they have been filled. So the rest of the people unless they're marines or enemies or allies will be met in the grandline. Also the crew members that we have so far will be listed at the end. And since I really didn't make this clear this takes place somewhere between fifty to ninety years after Luffy was executed. The only reason Marco is still alive is due to his devil fruit. Anyway onto the reviews!**

 **sdkop -**

 **Sheaon13: Thank you! And thank you for the oc I want to add her but as I stated just now this takes place a while after Luffy is executed. Fix that and she would be perfect. Onto the next review I guess?**

 **San the child of the wolves -**

 **Sheaon13: Thank yee! Thank yee! I appreciate you reviewing! And that you liked it! I already replied to the second part in the pm I sent you so um yeah… Thine is taken care of!**

 **Ryu: Why the hell are you going all medieval on us?**

 **Levi: gods only knows.**

 **fireandicephoenix: well why not? Why does everyone ask 'why?'. Why not ask why not? Why not is fun! Sometimes.**

 **Sheaon13: ...did you go insane at some point? Or did I corrupt you to an extreme level? Or was it the other way around and you corrupted me? WHo knows *Shrugs* Oh well! It's fun being insane anyway! We have more fun that way!**

 **fireandicephoenix: why not both? Both is always good.**

 **Oliver: And these two are who you should never grow up to be Jai and Eren. Understand?**

 **Jai: yes…? *looking very confused***

 **Eren: how do we not grow up? I don't understand…**

 **Ryu: let's just get onto the next review before they corrupt us.**

 **motordog -**

 **Sheaon13: I love, love, love, love your ocs! They're amazing! I can't wait to introduce them! Well I introduced so-**

 **Trace: Let it be a surprise! Don't ruin it!**

 **fireandicephoenix: Sheaon13! We have talked about this! No spoilers!**

 **Sheaon13: But, but… fine… *Obviously sulking***

 **Levi: good**

 **fireandicephoenix: and thank you. We try to have as many different characteristics as we can and everyone is different, just like in real life. Just like and Sheaon13. Just like Levi and Jai. like Eren and Ryu. everyone is different and what makes us different and unique is what makes us. No-one is perfect after all! And everyone is distinct.**

 **Sheaon13: I'm sorry other people that sent in ocs I am kinda biased with these ones because I loved them so much. But worry not only one oc per person in the Kitsune pirates is allowed. At least that's how I feel. And yeah you can send as many ocs as you want for other places like marines or something but only one oc per person is allowed to be in the crew so no matter how much I may like the ocs and believe me I do only one was allowed in the crew. Though only one really fit in the crew to begin with. But I do love all of the other ocs too! They're amazing! And thank you guys so much for sending them in!**

 **Trace: And on that note, onto the next review!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina -**

 **Sheaon13: Thank you monie me! And yes I know that's not how you say it at all… Or even spell it for that matter… But I don't care! So there! *Sticks tongue out***

 **fireandicephoenix: it is a good start, isn't it? Well, there's not much more to say… onto the next review I guess?**

 **Sheaon13: Line stealer! But yeah, onto thine next reviewith!**

 **Levi: I am going to kill her.**

 **Pineapples (guest) -**

 **Sheaon13: Can I use this oc as the gunner, not sniper as that position is already on hold for the person that will be sending in an oc, for the kitsune pirates please? I really do like him and yeah...**

 **Levi: she also is thankful you for the character as well.**

 **Sheaon13: Yeppers! Thank thee very much!**

 **fireandicephoenix: yes, thank you everyone who has sent in a character. They are all wonderful.**

 **Eren: Onto the next review?**

 **Sheaon13: Joy it's the last one. Oh well… Time to take this one actually seriously...**

 **Ztk016 -**

 **fireandicephoenix: well that's not very nice to say. If the story is not your cup tea, then you can just that. You didn't have to say,** 'this made me vomit' **that is quite rude and uncalled for. It's an unnecessary comment. It's not constructive freak back. It is just a rude comment.**

 **Sheaon13: Look don't do it again okay? In all honesty if I wasn't use to comments like this coming from other things I probably would have been extremely upset. But don't post another comment like this on the next chapter or I'm going to report you, okay? I don't want to go that far so just don't read this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaos at the Castle

* * *

One year later…

A redhead sighed as he looked at his friend and the two twelve year old boys. The copper haired one had just turned twelve. "Thanks for trying to get them to join Eren. But I think Vi likes to scare away potential crew mates. It's become a hobby of his apparently."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Levi told the redhead. "Trace and Oliver are worse than me."

"That's because one of them tried to hit on Jace and another tried to kidnap Eren. I helped with the one that tried to kidnap my little brother," Ryu told him in an overly sweet tone.

"Well, that one was looking at Jai funny," Levi huffed as he had his little brother sleeping against him, again. "While that guy from two week agos looked at you funny."

"What about that girl from yesterday?" Eren asked as he was eating and swinging his legs over the side of his chair.

"The girl doesn't count," The red haired captain told Eren. "She tried to kill you, and when that didn't work out so well she tried to kidnap you, hold you hostage so we didn't destroy her. Luckily Oliver has always been your shadow! So she didn't really realize that Oliver was there until she was already dead. She lasted the least of a crew member we ever had. Two minutes!"

"He's talking about the girl who flirted with me," Levi sighed annoyedly "Even though I told her I'm not interested, she kept annoying me anyway. She should count herself lucky to even be alive." Muttering that last part to himself. He would get up and move away from her, but had Jai sleeping against him at the time, so he couldn't move and the damn woman used that her advantage to annoy him.

"She doesn't count either," Ryu said. He ended up saying that Levi was his boyfriend to get her to stop. Ryu really did wish that Levi would be his actual boyfriend though. He was way too scared to ask Levi to be his boyfriend. He was terrified of the rejection.

"Why doesn't she count?" the dual haired twelve year old asked his older brother.

"Because I was the one that scared her off the crew," Ryu reminded him.

"Oh, okay!" Eren nodded as Jai woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on…?" Jai asked with a yawn.

"Nothing baby brother," Levi said as he grabbed his drink. "We were talking about people being scared away from the crew."

"Where are the others anyway?" Ryu asked as he looked around for them. "I mean we did say that we would meet here right? At the tavern right next to the port."

"Yeah we did," Eren nodded his head at his brother as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry…"

"We already ordered food Eren, it'll be here in a bit," the pirate captain told his little brother. "I guess the others are still doing their shopping and stuff…"

"Probably," The black haired teen sighed as he handed his drink to Jai who happily accepted it and had some.

"When are Levi and Ryu going to start dating?" the copper haired cabin boy asked as he was drinking Levi's drink.

"I'm sorry, what?" Levi said looking shocked at that question from his little brother.

"When Ryry-nii confesses," Eren told his brother, ignoring Levi's question. "When are you going to confess Ryry-nii?"

"Yeah Ryu-nii, when are you going to confess?" Jai asked as he looked over at the redhead. But then thought of something. "Should Levi-nii confess first maybe? Then maybe Ryu-nii will be okay to confess too? Or should we confess for them?"

"Guys!" Ryu cried, blushing very badly.

"Stop! Please, for the love of god!" Levi told the two twelve year olds. "I am going to kill papa. Remind me I need to kill papa when we see him next Ru."

"Guys? What's going on?" a blonde asked as he pulled up a seat. He had put everything he had bought on the ship and away in the kitchen and the infirmary. Since Jace had bought the food while he was out getting the things he needed for the infirmary.

"We are trying to get Ryry-nii and Levi-nii to confess," the mostly brown haired boy told him.

"I think this is why Malic wanted Ryu to confess before we left," Jace laughed lightly. "So we didn't have these moments, blush and get embarrassed about it and then avoid each other because of it. But of course, they get mad when others flirt with the other too. I think its cute." Levi looked at Jace seriously. Jace knew that Levi liked Ryu and that Ryu liked Levi. They had both told him and made him swear to not tell the other. "What? It is cute watching you and the captain together."

"Whatever," Levi muttered as he crossed his arms as he was hugging his little brother.

"Okay, done," Trace said as he sat down in a seat. "We eating and leaving?"

"No, we're going to stay here for a few days to look for new crew members, I've already got a few rooms for us," Ryu told Trace. "This island is called Siber Island right?" Trace nodded at that. "Well it's famous for its weapons experts and makers so I was thinking we might find a crew member good enough with that around here."

"One who won't be scared of the likes of us?" Trace asked his captain.

"Maybe if you guys were nicer, you wouldn't scared off so many people," The blonde sighed at them.

"Exactly!" Ryu agreed with a nod. Ryu himself, along with Eren, tended to draw people in but Levi, Oliver and Trace seemed to scare people away and counteract Ryu and Eren's influence.

"That includes you when people flirt with Levi, Ryu," Jace told the redhead and then pointed at Levi. Ryu did his best to make himself invisible at those words. Okay so maybe he had a problem with scaring people when they flirt with Levi. "And it especially includes Lev. You need to stop jumping to conclusions and stop getting pissed every time someone flirts with Ryu."

"I don't get pissed when people flirt with Ryu. I get pissed when they don't back off when he tells him he's not interested," Levi huffed as he looked away. "And I don't jump to conclusions, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do and we all know it," Trace laughed at the black haired teen.

"Trace, you need to stop scaring people when they are just talking to me in general," Jace told the black haired older. "I love you and I would never cheat on you. Have a little more faith in me. I don't go scaring away every single person who tries talking to you."

"I do trust and have faith in you! It's others people I don't have faith in!" The black haired twenty six year old told his boyfriend.

"And Oliver, you're meant to be keeping an eye on Eren and Jai, not scaring away potential crew mates," Jace said as he pointed at Oliver who had been here the whole time.

"They have been scaring Jai," Oliver defended himself.

"They were being silly and playing," the doctor told the overprotective babysitter.

"Sometimes it didn't feel like it," Jai muttered under his breath as he handed Levi his back and his brother drunk from the straw.

"Unless they prove themselves trustworthy and stop scaring Jai I will not stop scaring them," the orange haired navigator said, stubbornly.

"I swear to god, sometimes I think I am the only normal one here," Jace sighed out making them all laugh lightly because it was the truth. Despite a few things that don't make the blonde normally, but it was pretty much true.

"Anyway we should probably go rent a room and everything," Ryu said.

"Yeah, we better," Levi nodded in agreement. "But we are also waiting for food. So two of us should book the room or rooms while the others wait here for the food."

"We all sharing the room with a few bedrooms in it? Or we being cheap scapes and just getting the one room and sleeping the floor and coach and stuff again?" Oliver asked the captain. "because I would rather not sleep on the ground or on the coach near Jace and Trace again." Shivering a little as he had not enjoyed hearing the two of the having fun and trying to be quiet about it. "I would much rather sleep and be alone on the ship."

"Yeah we should probably go with the first option," Ryu agreed with a shudder. "I still don't understand why the hell you wanted to do that why we were all sharing a room Trace-nii."

"Not my fault Jace is cute and lovable," Trace huffed to them.

"Why couldn't you wait a day?" the redhead asked, glaring. "I was ready to jump out the window just to not listen to you guys anymore which is why I set your bed on fire." They were kicked out of the inn after that too.

"It was a good thing we had given Jai and Eren the actual bed, so they didn't hear anything," Oliver added in. Levi had slept with them in the bed too, but that's besides the point.

"What I don't get and still don't get, is why the hell you went along with Trace's stupid fucking idea Jace?" the captain asked.

"I didn't mean to!" the blonde blushed like crazy. "I was trying to get him to stop, then he… you know… well… yeah…" Kicking his boyfriend in a shin as he felt wondering fingers. "Stop it! Your so god damn embarrassing Trace!" Trace just shrugged and pulled Jace off his seat and into his lap as he hugged him. "See! Not my fault! He won't listen to me!"

"Why is Trace-nii being weird again?" Jai asked from Levi's lap.

"Because he is a big weirdo," Levi muttered under his breath as he got up and moved Jai from his lap to the seat. "I need to go for a walk. I'll go handle the booking the room. Jace can come with me so Trace can leave him alone." Grabbing the blonde's hand and walking off with him.

"Meanie," Trace mumbled grumpily as Levi walked over to the tavern to book some rooms, or a big room with some bedrooms in it.

"Can we get another a smoothie?" the copper haired boy asked Ryu as he looked to him as he was drinking Levi's drink.

"Sure Jai," Ryu nodded with a smile.

"Yay!" the boy smiled as he sneezed suddenly.

"Are you cold Jai?" Eren asked him.

"I don't think I am..." Jai answered not sure. "Its not like Levi had no shirt on. He's wearing his jacket." Levi's bare skin was normally cold to the touch because of his devil fruit, but other than that, it Levi was normally good to hug and cuddle, because he was warm.

"It's entirely possible that someone is talking about you," the Kitsune Pirates captain said as he pulled Jai into his embrace to keep him warm regardless.

"Maybe," Jai nodded as he sneezed again, covering his mouth and nose when he did.

"I'm worried you might be sick now," Ryu said, frowning as he pulled Jai closer, trying to warm him up. His body temperature tended to be warmer than normal people due to the fire demon devil fruit he ate.

"I dont feel sick…" Jai commented as he felt his forehead. "Do I feel sick?"

"Let me see," Oliver said feeling Jai's forehead. "You don't feel overly cold or hot… Jace would probably be better to do it though. Since he is our doctor."

"I feel fine," Jai said as he sneezed again. "Did I take my medicine today? I can't remember…"

"Yeah, at breakfast," Eren nodded his head. "if Jai is getting sick, does mean we can't sleep together?"

"Until he is better, that would be right," Oliver told the boy.

"Eren would just sneak into the bed with Jai and then Vi would just sleep with them regardless of whatever anyone said. He did that before… I wasn't allowed to sleep with any of them either," Ryu sighed remembering that time. That really hadn't been fun. Though he had managed to sneak into the room eventually, he hardly slept at all during that time until he finally managed that. Every time he closed his eyes without Levi near him, he would see his parents dead bodies.

"Depending on if Jai gets a fever or if he gets cold, he won't be able to sleep with Levi or Ryu," Trace sighed lightly. He knew that wouldn't stop them, Levi and Ryu always found a way to be in the same bed with the two boys somehow. Or sometimes just one of them, Normally when the bed wasn't big to find the four of them in it. "Not that would stop you guys anyway. It just means that one of you will have to be at the end or something."

"That's because we always sleep together! Right Ryry-nii?" Eren smiled as he then suddenly clapped his hands in front of Jai's face. "No going back to sleep Jai. You won't sleep tonight."

"You mean because Vi basically forces me to sleep with you guys ever since he found out about the nightmares," Ryu pointed out.

"Like I said, we always sleep together!" the older, by a few months, cabin boy smiled as Jai was rubbing his eyes.

"I know that Jai has narcolepsy and all, so he can sometimes randomly fall asleep," Trace commented as he looked at the kid. "But I don't think I have seen him this tired after sleeping for like two hours."

"I have, but its normally at night," Eren told Trace. "How does Trace-nii know he loves Jace-nii?"

"I'm sorry?" the first mate said looking confused by Eren's question.

"How do you know you love Jace?" Eren repeated. "That you want to kiss on the lips and things."

"Master Eren, that isn't anything you need to worry about until you're older. Much older," Oliver told his young charge. Trace had a slightly red face from the question and didn't seem to know how to answer that, nor did he even know of he should answer that. "Isn't that right captain?"

"Yeah you shouldn't ask until you're older," Ryu agreed.

"Why are you asking Eren…?" Trace asked, deciding that was the beat course of action.

"So I can get Levi-nii and Ryry-nii together," Eren told him cheerily. "And to work out of I show kiss jai or ot. Because I love him!"

"Brotherly love and the other kind of love is completely different. You'll understand when you're older," Ryu told Eren, blushing. "And me and Vi don't like each other like that."

"Yes you do," Jai and Eren said at the same time.

"The almost twins are right captain," the green eyed navigator told the redhead. "You two do like each other like that."

"I heard from Jace that Levi had a wet dream involving you~" Trace teased his redhead charge.

"What's a wet dream?" Jai asked.

Ryu hit Trace on the top of the head. "Nothing you need to know about until you're older."

Trace laughed a little at the redhead's even redder face as Oliver was sighing and looked at Trace. "And how did you manage to get that out of Jace?" the orange haired retainer asked the the black haired retainer. Jace wasn't one to tell others what others told him.

"Well, I more overheard Jace and Levi talking as I was sleeping off the nightwatch in the infirmary and was sleeping on Jace's lap," Trace told Oliver truthfully. "Levi came in and it woke me up hearing him and Jace talking. So I heard it from Levi himself that he likes you as more than brothers and more than a friend Ry~"

"Trace stop it," Ryu told him. "I can handle the teasing, just don't lie about hearing Vi say things."

"I'm not lying," the black haired first mate told the redhead.

"You are," Ryu told him as he got up and handed Jai to Oliver. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Can I come?" Eren asked his brother.

"Alright," Ryu nodded. He just really couldn't be near Trace at the moment he hated it when people lied. "Jai do you wanna come to?"

"Yes please!" Jai nodded as he got out of Oliver's hold and grabbed Ryu's hand.

"Alright let's go," Ryu smiled at the two. "Oliver you stay here with Trace okay?" Saying this as he walked off with his brothers.

"I'm sorry, what?" the twenty-five year old said as they were walking off. "Trace, is it really a good idea to let them walk off without us?"

"It's small island and it's not like they'll be going very far anyway," Trace said waving off. "What kind of trouble can they really get into?"

"This Prince Ryu and Prince Eren we're talking about Trace, what kind of trouble can they not get into?" Oliver pointed out to him.

"Okay, good point," Trace sighed heavily. "You go after them, I'll come once Jace and Levi get back."

"You really should've said something before Trace… They already are out of sight," Oliver said, looking annoyed. Why did Ryu think it was a good idea a few seconds ago to transform into his kitsune form and get Jai and Eren to ride him then take off at full speed?! He was going to kill him.

"Okay the rooms are all organi- where's Ryu and the boys?"

* * *

With Ryu and the cabin boys…

"That's a big castle… huh, I knew they had a king and all, but why would they make the castle complete with a mote? And an alligator… and for that matter how did they do that?" Ryu asked as he looked at the thing. "Makes me wonder what sort of people live there… let's find out!"

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" Jai asked the redhead.

"Who cares? We're pirates! We can do whatever we want, right Ryry?" Eren grinned to the redhead. Trying to make Jai feel better.

"Yep!" Ryu nodded. "Plus it'll be fun! Let's go!" Saying this as he took several steps back and did a running leap over the wall, after transforming into his kitsune form again. He had transformed back as soon as they got to the huge castle. The two boys climbed on his back again quickly before he took off.

"Is this going to be great!" the red tipped cabin boy grinned.

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling..." Jai said softly. He didn't like the looks of the castle. What if something happens? It's not like him or Eren are strong or anything…

" **What's with the smoke over there?** " Ryu asked as he walked over to what looked to be a blacksmiths forge. There was a girl with medium length dirty blonde hair that turned rose gold toward the end and it was pulled up in a bun and she had a lot of scars but not in a way that made her look ugly or anything. She was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans tucked into brown boots. She looked to be hammering down a weapon, making it perfect. Ryu transformed back to normal. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Go away, I'm busy," She told him in annoyance. She was working, couldn't he see that?

"What you busy doing?" Eren asked as he was looking around in interest.

"What is this place…?" Jai asked as he hide behind Ryu, but around in wonder.

"I'm making a weapon, and this is my workshop. Now go away. I'm working!" She snapped at them. She never was one to hold her temper after all. Unfortunately this lapse in concentration caused her to break the blade she was working on and it served to make her angrier. "Look what happened because of you! My poor blade! It never even got to go out there in the world!"

Jai had tears in his eyes as he fully hid behind Ryu and buried his face into the redhead's back.

"You're mean," Eren huffed at the lady. "You should go out into the world. Who cares about stupid blade. And you should be nicer!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do you little brat?! I tried to escape several times already! But the fucking king just decided that no I can't escape because I'm his best blacksmith," She said annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling and screaming at you, it's just I don't like to be disturbed while I'm working. And I don't really have the greatest temper… Sorry…" She looked sheepish.

"It's okay. I would be annoyed to if someone accidentally made me mess up one of my poisons. I guess it's the same with you when you're making your weapons huh?" Ryu asked as Eren was patting Jai on the back. The copper haired boy gets scared and upset easily.

"Yeah, I want the weapon to be perfect and I can't make it that way unless I give it my full concentration. And if it isn't perfect, it isn't ready to be sent out into the world," she told him. "Oh, I should introduce myself huh? I'm Castia."

"I'm Ryu, this is Eren and Jai, my little brothers," the captain told her. "Nice to meet you. And I'm sorry about causing what happened with the sword."

"It's hot in here..." Jai sniveled to the redhead.

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing a tank top. Come on, I'll take you guys to my house if you want," Castia told them. Her house and workshop were both in the courtyard of the palace. The king wouldn't let her live anywhere else.

"I just realised… your shorter than me… sure it's by a centimeter, but your shorter than me!" Ryu cheered. He had never met someone that was shorter than him before. Not even Levi. She was about 157 centimeters tall and he was 158 centimeters.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I like being short!" She huffed.

"Really?" the redhead asked, not buying it.

"...No…" Castia admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to point it out!"

"But she's a girl, aren't girls normally shorter than boys?" Eren commented and asked.

"We're shorter than you Ryu-nii… why does it matter if she's taller than me and Eren?" Jai asked as he rubbing his tears away from his eyes.

"No! Don't ruin this moment!" the eighteen year old whined. Castia looked to be about three years older than redhead, making her probably about twenty-one. "Because she looks like she's around my age and you guys are just twelve so it doesn't count!"

"I'm right here you know!" She huffed.

"How old are you Miss Castia?" Jai asked as he still hiding behind Ryu.

"Twenty-one," She responded.

"Your pretty!" Eren smiled to Castia. "If Ryry didn't like Levi. I want him to date you!"

"I don't like girls," Ryu reminded Eren. "Ignore my little matchmaker of a little brother please." Castia was beet red at what was just said, not having expected it at all.

"Um well," Castia coughed to regain control over her blush. Why were all the good looking guys gay or taken? "We're here." Motioning to her house in front of her.

"How does someone know if they like guys or girls?" the younger prince asked Ryu as they were following Castia.

"You'll know when you're older, don't worry about it now," The captain told him.

"Can you guys wait right there while I get changed out of my work clothes?" She asked.

"Okay!" Eren nodded.

"You should have a shower. You're hair is a little dirty," Jai said softly as he was still hiding behind Ryu. "Levi-nii wouldn't like it. He likes things and people being neat and clean."

"Alright, thank you Jai," Castia smiled at him. "I will."

Jai smiled back shyly as he half hiding behind Ryu. "I like Castia! She should join the crew Ryu-nii! She's nice when he isn't yelling or mad. Levi-nii will like her! She can help him with his daggers! And Ollie can have a girlfriend! Oliver needs a girlfriend."

"Disregarding the last bit about Oliver, I think she should too," Ryu agreed.

"You guys are pirates?" Castia asked in shock. "I thought you guys were guards! Shit. You have to leave! Now!"

"What do yo-" Ryu was going to say something but he was suddenly knocked out by a man in armor. As he fell it was easy to see the men in the doorway now.

"Now, now Castia you know better than to have visitors," The guard said with a vicious smirk. "Don't want us to kill them like the last ones do you?"

"Don't you dare touch them!" she snarled.

"Ryry…." Eren said worryingly as he moved over to his brother.

"Ryu… I have a bad feeling..." Jai told the redhead and the brown haired boy his young as he went back hiding fully behind the redhead the best he could. "I want Levi-nii..." It was clear that the twelve year was terrified.

"Well your brother isn't coming, whoever he is. And this one is going to be killed," The guard said, stomping on the knocked out teen's back.

"Stop it!" Castia shouted as she slammed into the guard, knocking him on his back. The other guards immediately restrained her. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him for hurting my friend! Let go!"

"Eren..." Jai said looking to him. "What do we do?" The copper haired boy was on the verge of tears.

"He's your friend huh? Well I guess we could use him as leverage. He's better alive than dead for now then," the guard said, stomping on the redhead again after getting up. He did it to spite Castia. "Put seastone cuffs on him. I saw him transform earlier. Put the same on the kids just in case and bring them to the dungeon with me." Ording the men as they started to take the crew away. One of the men knocked their best blacksmith out and left.

* * *

A few minutes later with Levi…

"Ru..." Levi said knowing that something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, but he just knew that something was wrong and where it was coming from too.

"Levi?" Jace said as he noticed the other get up and run off. Where was he going?! Why did just leave the blonde alone?! Trace and Oliver told them to stay here while they went to look for Ryu, Eren and Jai, in case the three came back from their 'walk'. Jace didn't like being on his own like this. It made him jumpy and a little paranoid.

"Here's your food!" a waitress smiled as she put it on the table and Jace jumped not expecting it. Another waitress was helping her as they had ordered a bit of food. "Where did your friends go?"

"That's a good question..." Jace muttered as he sat back down, but kept his hand on a dagger, just in case something happened. He wasn't sure if something would happen, but it was better to be safe than sorry right?

"Well, let us know if you end up needing us to put any of this into take away containers for you," the waitress smiled as her and the other one walked off. They were both smiling and giggling and whispering.

Jace was sure it was about him and him being 'cute' and 'alone' now. The waitress were normally whispering about him, Trace or Levi. Sometimes they whisper about Ryu and Oliver, but not a lot. He hoped that Oliver or Trace got back soon, or even Ryu, Jai and Eren. Jace didn't like being felt on his own like this. He really hated it. Just where the hell did Levi run off to on Jace anyway?

"Oh gods…" One of the waiters said, just coming out of her shock that she had gone into as soon as she saw the direction Levi rushed off into. "Please tell me your friend didn't just rush off that way!" Pointing in the direction that Levi had rushed off to. "If he did, he's going to die! That's the king's palace! No one goes there and lives!" The other waitresses froze upon hearing that. They all knew this was true. No one stepped foot unto the king's palace and survived. Not unless they were the king's personale. And they all knew better than to charge the king's personale too. They would be dead within a minute.

"I hope for your king's sake that he didn't or hasn't hurt our friends who have gone for a walk," the blonde said not worried about it at all. "Otherwise, it's your King who is going to die. Levi doesn't take it lightly when people have what he considers his. Especially if they have hurt those he considers his. Believe it or not, but Levi is probably the strongest of us." Especially when he loses temper.

"It would be a relief if our king died," a bolder of the waitresses said.

"Shh! Koro! You don't want the king's men to kill you! If they hear you say that, you're done for!" another waitress shushed her.

"If he's your strongest then how come he's not your captain? A captain _has_ to be the strongest in the crew, or at least he should be in equal strength with your captain if he's stronger than he's the captain and the marines won't respect anything else," One of the patrons commented. "I mean, they always see the strongest as the captain, so if your captain is weak then this Levi will be your captain, whether you like it or not. He may not be the captain to you but to the marines Levi will be the captain."

"I guess? I don't know. I would probably more think the marines would think that Levi is the weakest member of our crew. It's not like he shows off his true strength," Jace shrugged as if it was unimportant as he was eating. "It's not like any of us are weak in truth. Levi just has more training. Not as much training as Trace and Oliver mind you, since they're older than us. But they have had different training. One thing I do know, people see Levi and they see a fragile person and because he looks fragile, that makes everyone think he is weak and he is anything but." Then laughing lightly. "Not like Ryu is that much weaker than Levi. If you have watched them spar as much as I have, you see the experience difference. They both have different fighting styles. Ryu prefers to annoy his opponents and play with them while Levi uses his opponents own strength against them. Though, when needed, they can both take an opponent out with one hit."

"Is that so?" The patron asked. "Huh, I guess you are right. He was pretty scrawny looking. Then again what do I know? I'm just a passing sailor after all."

"Unless people know us, they have no idea what any of us are capable of," Jace commented off handily as Oliver turned up. "And the last thing I would do. Is underestimate Ryu and Levi. They are one deadly combination. Hey Oliver, did you find the captain and the boys?"

"Not yet," Oliver sighed as he looked at his watch. "I'll looked everywhere on the south side of the island. I have a bad feeling… damn it Ryumi. Where did you, Jai and Eren go?" Then Oliver noticed something. "Jace, where did Levi go?"

"Towards the castle where the king lives apparently," Jace answered as he was eating and had a more relaxed posture. "He said something that I didn't hear and just took off. Leave me, and I will knock you out."

Oliver laughed nervously and sat down. Jace wasn't happy and he the blonde would literally knocked him out if he tried to leave. "I would never dream of it. I'll call Trace and let him know what was is going on." Pulling out a snail. "Trace, it's me. Levi apparently went to the castle. You want to head there and make sure he doesn't do something stupid and get the marines attention on us again?"

"Roger that Ollie, on my way," Trace said over the snail before he hang up.

"It wouldn't surprise me that Ryu went to the castle," Jace told Oliver as he handed him some food. "He was probably went to check out and has gotten himself and he boys in some kind of trouble. Why the hell did you and Trace ever think it was a good idea to let those three go off on their own? You know how much of a trouble magnet Ryu can be. And either Eren or Jai get kidnapped easily. I swear to god, they have a sign on themselves somehow that says kidnappable or something." Sighing as his eyes were scanning the room and he kept his hand on his dagger. He didn't know who or what it was, but something was giving him a bad feeling. It was like there was an unseen danger somewhere near them or something. So the blonde was going to make sure to be on his guard.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you," the patron from earlier told Jace. "I'm off work today. Plus you kids don't even have bounties yet. And even then, I'm pretty lazy when it comes to performing my duty as a marine admiral."

Jace and Oliver both froze for a moment. Did this guy just say he was a marine admiral?

"I'm Marine Admiral Izumi Kasuki, nice to meet you Kitsune pirates," the purple haired patron smiled at them. "Like I said before, it's my day off and you guys don't have bounties. Plus you remind me of my old friend. He was a pirate as well. A shame he didn't make it to wherever Monkey D. Luffy hid the one piece though. He was so close. We met on the island that Monkey D. Luffy hid it and had a fight to see if he would get the one piece or if I would get to capture him. It's pretty sad when it happened. He seemed so happy in the end to. Even if he didn't get the one piece, he said he was glad one of us accomplished our dreams." Izumi had always been like he was and him and his friend had always promised to meet on the island the one piece was on and have last confrontation. They always knew it would come to this ever since they were kids. It was Izumi's dream to become an admiral and his the King of the Pirates, so they always promised to meet at the island there at the end.

"How do you know who we are if we don't have bounties?" Oliver said narrowing his eyes. Just who the hell does this marine Admiral think he is?

"I was here when you docked," Izumi told him. "It's not like you guys hid it either. I mean I don't know your names though. All I know is your the kitsune pirates and that you have crew mate named Levi. I didn't really pay attention till now about your names in all honesty."

"Seriously?" Jace said and asked in shock. Everyone else in the tavern dining outside area were a little surprised about that as well. Jace said out loud what they were all thinking. "Wait, why was Levi's name the only one you know?"

"Malic's brother James says hi. He told me to tell you that. That's the only reason why I paid attention to that name. James said his nephew's name was Levi and to say hi to him if I saw him."

"Then why didn't you say hello or say anything to him when he was here?" the orange haired male asked as he looked at the marine who had the day off a little seriously.

"He was here?" Izumi asked, looking surprised. "Really? I didn't know how he looked and I was kinda in a hurry to get to my vacation that I didn't really pay attention to James other than the word Levi and say hi." Izumi just laughed it off. "Oh well can't change it now and it really doesn't matter."

This marine was weird.

"Okay…. He was the shorter one with black hair. Like Malic… he has Henry's blue eyes," Jace sighed feeling tired. "His little brother Jai is the one with the copper hair like Henry's and red eyes like Malic has. I thought if you knew James that you would have met Malic and would have be able to put the pieces together yourself." Though, now that Jace thinks about it. Who's personality does Levi have? He doesn't Malic or Henry's personalities, neither of them are as serious as Levi is. Sure, Levi's parents could both be serious when they wanted to be. But neither were serious all the time, like Levi was.

"Oh? Really? I guess I should've recognized him then. He acted the same as James too now that I think about it. Oh well," Izumi shrugged, not really caring.

"You're an odd one," Oliver laughed at the marine. "I like this guy Jace. if he wasn't a marine, I would totally tell Ryu he should join the crew."

The whole island shook suddenly as it got cold and slowly started to snow. Ice seemed to covering the castle and Jace sighed as he smiled o the waitress. "Could you please pack these away and hold onto them for us? It's seems we better go."

"Should I get the ship to sail and you go see if we get a refund?" Oliver said looking to Jace seriously.

"No. I don't think we will get run off the island," Jace shook his head to Oliver. "But we should be ready to fight, just in case."

"Right," the navigator nodded as his hands on his guns.

' _Damn it Levi, what the hell are you getting yourself into?_ ' Jace thought as he looked over to the castle, then looked to Oliver. "Let's go. The others will probably need our help."

"Right behind you," Oliver nodded as they took off running. Jace was more saying that it was the guards that they would have to fight and have to worry about then the people themselves.

* * *

At the castle, in the outer grounds…

Levi kicked one of the guards in the side of the neck. Everyone heard a sickening crack as the man went flying off to the side and slammed into the wall. Whoever the hell this back haired guy is, he was making the guards shit themselves. He was beyond terrifying as he undid the sea-stone chain from around his arm. Whoever this was, they were a devil fruit eater and sea-stone barely seemed to slow him down or stop him. There was a burn mark on his arm where the chain sea-stone had been.

The guards had no idea what happened, one moment everything was fine and peaceful and they were talking about the new prisoners. Then next they knew, there was a person flying over the wall and landing safely on their feet on the ground. Oh, and when one of them looked over the at the moat, it was frozen solid.

After they were confused for a moment and the teen asked one of them something, who hesitated and said something back. The black haired teen said something again to himself before attacking them. From there, the teen has been, not that the king's guards wanted to admit it, this kid that came out of nowhere, has been kicking their asses.

"We're done for…" one of the guards cried. "I want my mommy!"

"Where are they?" he glared at the men who shaking.

"Where are who? Look we don't know who the hell you are talking about and if we did we would give you them to you, just so you'd leave us alone!" another guard cried.

"My Ru! My little brothers! Give them back to me!" the black haired male snarled.

"...I don't know which is scarier, him or the king…." another guard said, realising who he was talking about. "...I think I'm more afraid of the king…"

"Yeah… So we better keep him from getting to our prisoners, regardless of how scared we are…"

"Don't test my patience," the black haired said with an evil aura now oozing from him. " **Where are they?** "

* * *

With Ryu…

"Ow… okay whatever hit me hurt…" The redhead said, waking up, his hands chained to the wall in seastone. Jai and Eren were clinging to his sides even with their hands bound. "What the hell? What's going on? Fuck. That's seastone."

"Ryry!" Eren said in relief. "You're awake!"

"I want Levi..." Jai cried as he was clinging to the redhead and a crying mess.

"I know…" Ryu said, trying to comfort Jai. Too bad he couldn't move his hands from the wall. "It's okay… shh… everything is alright."

"Everything isn't alright! We're in prison!" Jai cried and screamed. "You can't use your powers and no-one knows where we are!"

"Vi will rescue us it's okay…" Ryu told him. If he could just get out of the seastone he wouldn't need to wait.

"Jai, can you do the thing that Levi-nii has been trying to teach us?" Eren asked his the other boy. "The thingy with your hands and the cuffs."

"No..." Jai said shaking his head. "I haven't gotten it right yet and theses are different to the ones Levi has been teaching me to break out of..."

"Oh… um… fo you have a pin or something? Do you have a pin or something? Maybe we could try to pick the locks or something?" Eren said trying to think of something.

"Um… I have a paper clip..." the copper haired cabin boy said pulling it off his shirt sleeve. "But I don't know how to pick locks..." Not looking at either of them. There was something that he could try, but he didn't want to do it. It hurt when he practises it and Levi says to only do it as a very last resort, since it does hurt.

"What's up Jai?" Eren asked the copper haired boy. He knew something was up with the look.

"Nothing..." Jai said giving Eren the paperclip.

"I don't know how to pick locks either..." the brown haired cabin boy sighed depressingly.

"I do, but the problem is me not having my hands free. I'll guide you through picking my lock okay Ren?" Ryu asked.

"Okay!" Eren nodded to his brother.

* * *

Somewhere unknown in the North Blue…

"Why exactly are you coming to me to help with your problem. Your a marine do it yourself. Oh wait, that's right you assholes just leave people to rote so never mind you won't do it," a fishman with slick black hair and white skin with odd spots and blue discolouration that was mostly visible around his eyes and eyebrows growled at the government official.

"Huh, I guess you don't care about that island in the West Blue then. I guess they're just going to suffer in slavery thanks to the pirate there. I mean, we came to you because you were a bounty hunter and the strongest out there Jigen, but I guess you were just a big wimp when it came down to it. How sad," the government official stated. The fishman snarled again before getting up and heading out the door. "You'll need a ride too you know. And marines have the only way to cross the calm belt." The fishman waited outside for the marines despite really not wanting to work with them at all. He mostly wished the marines would just go drown in the ocean. That would save everyone the grief they brought. But that was not to be, sadly. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides like hell he was going to leave people to suffer the same fate he did. He knew the only reason why the marines were even looking to him for this was because he kinda had track record for taking out those bounties of those who had been slavers. He guessed he really didn't have a choice though. Oh well, to the West Blue he goes.

* * *

At another unknown location, West Blue…

"I'm bored guys," a cute scary looking little girl said to the crew she was in. She also looked like those little girls that you see in horror movies. She specifically had purple hair, grey eyes and pale skin. She looked to be about ten or so. She was wearing a pale pink dress with white frills, white stockings, pink shoes and a straw hat on top of her head that was decorated with pink and white ribbons along with flowers. "And you know what that means~ If you don't find some way to alleviate my boredom I'm going to play with you~"

"Now hang on Emma-chan, I really don't think the captain would let you be bored for long and the last time we ended up joining you in your play time, we couldn't move for weeks so I really don't think you should do that again!" a fat looking chef with a cockroach crawling over him growled. The cockroach's name was Ichi. And whenever one Ichi died another would pop up. The chef was the kind of fat chef that would scare you in your nightmares. He wore a dirty tank top, a stained butcher apron that looked like it was stained with blood, dirty shorts and a chefs hat. He didn't look to have any neck just rolls of fat and was average height. He was also bald but had a scruffy and unshaven face.

"Awe but it was fun, Goa!" Emma-chan pouted.

"No it wasn't!" the whole crew minus a solid black bunny looking creature called a lapahn, shouted.

"Meanies," Emma-chan pouted.

"Calm down Emma-chan, I see a vessel ahead, so you can go have fun with the pirates aboard that ship," the captain of their crew that had pale skin and longish black hair. He was wearing a long black great coat, a white loose shirt, long pants tucked into black cuffed boots, a purple vest over the top and a blood red sash worn like a belt. All and all he seemed to paint the picture of a very Dracula esque vampire. It didn't help that he ate the bat-bat fruit either. Come to think of it, all of the crew looked ver nightmare inducing. Then again, that might just be the reason they were called the Nightstalker Pirates. Seeing as it is a known fact that evil and all things creepy crawly stalked the night.

"Okay Captain Johann," the little girl said in a subdued tone. She wanted to have fun now! The black bunny creature nuzzled her, trying to cheer her up. "Awe! Thank you King Coal! You're the sweetest!"

* * *

 **Sheaon13: okay the position that are now filled are:**

Crew members-

Captain- Sheaon13

First Mate- fireandicephoenix

Cabin boys- fireandicephoenix

Musician- fireandicephoenix

Navigator/Babysitter- fireandicephoenix

Shipwright- kerenie

Chef- motordog

Doctor- fireandicephoenix

Sniper- San the child of the wolves

Jack of all trades- Lawless-Afterlife

Weapon expert/maker- WhitewolfLune

Communications expert- Gaming Geek Gina

 **Sheaon13: So those that are still needed are nurse, helmsman and archaeologist. I'm also willing to take a therapist and quartermaster. As well as whatever else position you could think of. Though I would have to approve it. Marine people are very much needed. Well kinda, I have two admiral worked out. That's Izumi and James. I'll still need one more admiral and a fleet admiral. Though I do have a condition with the fleet admiral. He/she has to believe in the whole absolute justice thing and can't be the that nice of a guy. Other than that I don't care what he/she is like. So go wild. And I do need a couple of supernovas and revolutionaries so there's that too. Anyway, remember to read, review, follow and favourite. I always look forward to hearing from you guys so yeah. Please review. Even if it's just a simple hello.**


End file.
